Raven G. Zen
Raven G. Zen is the main protagonist of The Pirate Legacy and the captain of Black Phoenix Pirates. Appearance Zen has a spiky black and shining ruffled hair, a grey eyes thats always look droppy and has a average physique and height of teenager of his age.He always seen wearing blue teashade sunglasses he got from Owen Howitzer that soon become his trademark. He often seen wearing a black sleeveless T Shirt with grey cargo pants under Blue windbreaker since he from North Blue where the weathers a bit chill. But, on occassion he'll wear more formal cloth of dark gray shirt and pants with suspender. Personality Zen is a crude, uncaring yet lighthearted and courageous man. He has a large amount of killing intent (might be Houshoku Haki) that he honed from his days trained by his father to be revolutionaries, and his grandfather to be a Marines. As a result, he often has sudden mood swings, going from carefree to serious in an instant, usually when his crew in danger. But somehow, he'll laugh and berates his crew, especially Bob Lancelot if they lose in a fight. While he wouldn't start fights, he would take deliberate pleasure in inflicting the most pain possible when facing his opponents, regularly resulting to cruel and unusual methods of punishment for his defeated enemies, showing a high amount of sadism. A slacker by nature, Zen maintains a carefree, laid-back attitude about everything, even with achieving his goal of becoming Pirate King. Because he was alienated by everyone outside of the family he instead chose to start an adventure and making friend outside his villages. He has even gotten a signature phrase: "everything will work out" and "All is well" as a way of seeing things. He is rarely on bad terms with anyone and always decides to make friends with the people he meets. He is deeply caring for his friends and crew and is even ready to die for them or give up his dreams as seen when his crew were having a brink of death injury and would be healed by Stein, only if Zen turn his ship back from the New World. Although he has a kind and caring nature, when he talked with on the raftel, he revealed that he didn't like humans that much either. For the enemies, he's preferring to do radical things by laughing frantically during fight and did unorthodox thing to solve the problem, to embading "fear" in their minds, so said him. Zen also shown signs of high level of intelligence, high tactical and innovative skills in battle. Unknown to him, he has a special aura and charisma thats makes people looks up to him, even his opponent. After winning every battle, he'll extend his hand to opponent and wait wether they'll shake it of not. If they shake his hand willingly, he'll declaring they as an ally for Black Phoenix Pirates. - Zen - He also very adventurous since children. Since he's 7 years old, he often sailing around islands near his village all by himself and it normal for him not returning home for two days. His mothers, Clara seem okay with this and advise him to take care of himself and come home early. This traits also turn to be the most important part of his life when he accidently damaging his boat helm and floating adrift to an island east of his island and meet an old shipwright which turn out to be Robu Rucchi, the former leader of CP9 which lives in exile. After repairing his boat, Lucchi foressen the talent Zen possesed( he also seen reminisent of Luffy in him) and soon trained him several Rokushiki techniques. He's also obsessed to sleep and anything related to bedding material such as pillow, mattress etc. In fact, he wasting much his moneys buying and stuffing boy's cabin with it, which most of it had been thrown away by his crew anyway. He's always seen having a sleepy face makes people thinks he a very lazy man. In fact, he'll finish anything he need to do as soon as he could and sleep then. Weapons/Devil Fruit/Fighting Style As captain of the Black Phoenix Pirates, Raven G. Zen has immense strength, capable of breaking stone and bending steel with his bare hands Additionally, Zen has always fought the strongest villain of the story arc. Zen's sheer physical strength and dexterity is a result of his grandfather's Marine Style training and his fathers unorthodox training ( Both of them training him at different time, because his grandfather's will return to village for a week every month. And his fatherwill return to village occasionally whenever his grandfather isn't at village.) . Rokushiki According to Robu Lucchi, Zen's douriki after finishing training with him is just about 500 douriki which mean Zen was just barely mastered all Rokushiki techniques. He also notes that Zen is more specialized in Tekkai and very lack in Geppo.But, Lucchi just let him go because he knew Zen will getting stronger by experience along his adventures. Tekkai Zen's tekkai ability in the beginning of the story was strong enough to withstand one cannon shot but it will breaks when he recieved two cannon shot simultaniously. However it become stronger along a storylines. Shigan Zen's shigan ability in the beginning of the story was just strong enough to bent a metal plate. However it become stronger along a storylines. *'Goshigan' (五つ指銃, Goshigan?, literally meaning "Five Finger Guns"):In this attack, Zen performs Shigan with all five of his fingers at once, greatly damaging the opponent. *'Jushigan' (十指銃, Jūshigan?, literally meaning "Ten Finger Guns"): In this attack, Zen puts both of his hands together and performs Shigan with all ten of his fingers at once, greatly damaging the opponent. *'Genkotsu '(literally means "Iron Fist"): this is his version of Jugon which is a very strong punch which is done at the same speed as Shigan, making it even more powerful. Relationships Robert Lancelot Zen and Bob has a 'frenemy' relationship. They don't mind competitively fighting against each other just to know who's stronger, but they're still able to communicate and joke with each other like friends. In a twisted way, they enjoy fighting each other, a good example is when after Zen was beaten down by somebody, he went to Bob and asked him to a fight. As they were killing each other, they were laughing and enjoying it. Vincent Von Heaven Vince is one of the man within the crew Zen'll search whenever he extremely bored, since Vince perverse and wit were never fails to makes him laugh History Quotes *"everything will work out" *"All is well" *" I went crazy, not stupid " - Zen *'Bob ': I need to know what your plans are. : Zen: First we take Marijoes and then we circle around behind Skypea and yell "surprise!". Trivia Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:North Blue Characters Category:Pirates Category:Black Phoenix Pirates Category:The Pirate Legacy